This invention relates to a powered toilet seat used in association with a toilet bowl and which may be used to assist a person in being raised and lowered relative to the toilet bowl.
The concept of a powered lift toilet seat has been disclosed in a number of variant designs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,678 issued to Love, et al. on May 13, 1986 for "Toilet Seat Booster" discloses a stationary frame with fixed handrails. A seat assembly is pivotally coupled to the stationary frame and a ball screw motor and lift arm are provided for pivotally moving the seat frame assembly relative to the stationary frame. While most toilet lift seats incorporate some form of pivoting seat assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,833 issued to Hunter on Dec. 16, 1977 for "Portable Electric Hydraulic Johnny Aid" discloses a vertically movable toilet seat. Hunter employs an hydraulic cylinder for raising and lowering the seat as opposed to the electric motor of Love.
Another version of an electrically operated toilet seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,873 issued to Bridges on Oct. 20, 1992 for "Electrically Operated Lift Stool." Bridges discloses armrests which may be swung out of the way to enable an attendant to assist a disabled person in using the device. Another form of hydraulically powered lift seat is disclosed in U S. Pat. No. 4,993,085 issued to Gibbons on Feb. 19, 1991 for "Power Assisted Toilet Seat." Gibbons discloses a pair of hydraulically operated lift assemblies with associated armrests which are tilted so as to cause the armrests to move in an upward and forward position as the mechanism is operated. The seat is provided with a second pair of hydraulically operated lifts in order to tilt the seat up and forward as the lift assemblies are operated.
The mechanical linkages allowing a powered lift seat to tilt while moving upward and forward is the subject of the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,778 issued to Pontoppidan on Apr. 15, 1986 for "Mechanism for Raising and Lowering a Seat Especially Designed for Handicapped Persons." Pontoppidan discloses a mechanism comprising two supporting arms which are both at one of their ends coupled to the seat and cooperate at their other end with a fixed point and driving member to provide the correct motion.